


Of Honeymoons and Babysitting

by CaithyCat



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Sunggyu misses having alone time with Woohyun. Howon and Dongwoo decided to help the intimacy-deprived couple.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post-"Ours" and post-"Midnight Kiss".

The screeching beeping of the alarm clock startled Woohyun out of sleep. Groaning tiredly, he blindly reached out towards the sound, patting all over the annoying object to turn off the blaring alarm. Finding the button, he switched it off before falling back in bed, eyes closed.

He was so damn tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt fully rested and not feel like a truck rammed into him. They went to bed the usual time last night, but it still felt like he only went to sleep 5 minutes ago.

Nonetheless, duty called.

Forcing himself awake, Woohyun started to get up, but he was forced back onto the bed again by a giant weight on top of him: his husband.

Sunggyu’s eyes were barely open (at least, that was what Woohyun thought; he really couldn’t tell sometimes), but he was smiling, affectionately at the younger. Without a word, he leaned down to press soft kisses to Woohyun’s neck.

“Hyunnie, good morning,” he drawled in between kisses.

Woohyun shivered, loving the feeling of the weight pressed against him. But… they were going to be late!

“Gyu, come on, we have to get up,” he goaded, though he could feel his own arms wrapping around his husband’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Mmmm… I don’t wanna get up,” the older whined, before smiling goofily and leaning down to peck Woohyun’s lips.

“Jagiya, we have to. I have to make breakfast.”

Sunggyu then flashed him a smirk. He leaned his head closer and brushed his lips against his younger husband’s. “Can I have you for breakfast?” he whispered, seductively.

Woohyun visibly reddened as a familiar lurch in his stomach made itself known, warmth spreading to the rest of his body. He was suddenly wide awake at his husband’s declaration.

Now, Woohyun wasn’t normally shy when it came to intimacy with his husband. In fact, a seductive Sunggyu was rare; it was usually Woohyun who initiated anything. But, these past few weeks, they haven’t really done anything, they were much too busy. He had to admit, he missed being with his husband and it appeared that the older missed him too.

It explained why Sunggyu was now on top of him, planting tantalizing kisses to every inch of Woohyun’s skin he could find as his hands wandered around, leaving fire wherever they touched.

“Gyu, we… oh…” Woohyun sighed when his husband’s teeth nipped gently at his ear. “Babe, we… we don’t… mmm… we don’t have time!”

“It’s still early,” Sunggyu mumbled, moving his lips down to the younger’s jawline. “We have time.” He kissed Woohyun’s lips, gently but sensually, causing the younger to moan. “Please? I missed you.”

When Sunggyu was making those cute pouty lips coupled with sad, hamster eyes, the younger could never resist.

“O-okay,” he finally agreed, struggling to maintain his breath because his heart was beating way too fast in excitement. “But… quick, okay?”

Sunggyu scoffed. “I don’t hear you complaining when we do it for hours and-.”

“Will you shut up and get on with it?!” Woohyun hissed, his face heating up in embarrassment and desire.

Sunggyu crashed his lips against his and the younger moaned, his fingers dancing at the edge of his husband’s shirt. He fiddled with it for a few minutes, teasing before slipping his hand in to feel the warm skin underneath. The older growled against his lips and wasted no time in removing Woohyun’s shirt and throwing it to the ground.

Woohyun continued to tease, smirking against Sunggyu’s lips as the older whined impatiently. His fingers gripped at the shirt and was about to lift it when…

“Appa! Daddy! Are you awake?”

In a panic, Woohyun pushed Sunggyu off of him, the older tumbling down to his side of the bed with an “oof”.

Within seconds, the door opened and in came Minji, still in her Disney princess pajamas. Her dark hair was still a nest, but still so adorably cute. She stared at her Daddies for a few seconds, before breaking into a toothy smile.

“Appa, can you make pancakes?”

“Um… I don’t think I have time to make them, baby,” Woohyun said, as he got out of bed and fumbled around for his shirt and wearing it. “But, I’ll make them tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay!” Minji’s eyes fell on Sunggyu, who now had a pillow over his face, blanket over his crotch. “Daddy, are you still asleep?”

Slowly, Sunggyu removed the pillow from his face and smiled at their daughter. “I’m awake, Minji-ah. Why don’t you get ready and Appa will make breakfast?”

“Okay!”

Quick as a wink, the little girl bounded back to her room to get ready for the day.

Woohyun let out the breath he was holding as he fixed his shirt. He turned to a pouting Sunggyu, and couldn’t help but chuckle at his dejected face. Sitting back on the bed, Woohyun pecked his protruding lips, quickly.

“Sorry, babe. Duty calls. Can you check on Jaehwan for me before you get ready?”

Sunggyu obediently nodded, still sulking. Before Woohyun could get off the bed, the older grabbed his hand.

“Tonight?” he asked, his eyes wide with hope.

Woohyun laughed and nodded. “Tonight,” he promised, before leaving the bedroom to prepare breakfast.

 

+++++++

 

It took him at least half an hour to put Jaehwan to bed that night. The toddler was fussy and he did everything he could from rocking to reading bedtime stories to singing.

When the toddler finally fell asleep and showed no signs of waking up, Sunggyu practically skipped to their bedroom.

Woohyun promised him a night of passion, and he was fairly sure he was going to get it. After all, his younger husband must have missed him too, right?

They’ve been so busy lately that Sunggyu couldn’t even remember the last time they had a quick one – not with a hyperactive 8-year old who was everywhere in the house and a 1 and a half-year-old who needed their attention.

He stopped outside their door and schooled his excited face into what he hoped was a cool and seductive look. Then, he pushed the door open, calling out a “Woohyunnie” in the sultriest voice he could muster.

Woohyun was passed out on top of the covers.

 

+++++++

 

“No offense, hyung, but you look like shit.”

“Shut up, Lee Howon.”

“Who died?”

“My sex life.”

Dongwoo spat out his soda in shock, the liquid aimed at Howon.

“Woo!”

“Sorry, Hoaegi!” He quickly grabbed napkins and began to help wipe the soda stains from Howon’s shirt.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu couldn’t help but snort at the two’s antics.

The three of them were having lunch on the floor of the Jang-Lee couple’s Dance Studio. It was only a couple of blocks from Woollim’s building, so Sunggyu sometimes spent his lunch hour with his two friends. The morning class had already finished and the afternoon class wasn’t starting until an hour from then.

Since Woohyun always packed him a lunch, he never had to go anywhere to buy food. That day’s menu consisted of bulgogi, fried rice, and a side of white radishes. There was a lot more meat than usual, probably the younger’s way of apologizing for sleeping on him last night. His husband also added a packet of choco pie for his dessert. Sometimes, Sunggyu wondered what he did in a past life to deserve such a caring and nurturing husband like Woohyun.

“Jeez, hyung, you really must be sexually frustrated,” Howon commented, dabbing at his ruined shirt with a napkin as Dongwoo looked on guiltily. “You’re usually not this blunt. If anything, you get all flustered.”

Sunggyu sighed. “Sorry, guys. It’s just… Woohyun and I have just been really busy and plus, the kids at the house, and Lovelyz’s comeback around the corner, we just haven’t had any time to… you know… We haven’t had any alone time at all and… well… I miss Woohyun.”

“Well, remember what we talked about during New Year’s?” Howon asked.

Sunggyu furrowed his brows, eyes squinted small to remember. “Uh… we talked about a lot of things. Like about you two possibly adopting. How’s that going, by the way? Have you decided?”

The two flashed each other strange looks before Dongwoo cleared his throat.

“Um, no, we haven’t really… um… decided,” he said, before shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

Sunggyu felt like he may have made the situation a little awkward by mentioning the adoption thing. He knew that Dongwoo really wanted kids. But, Howon, in the meantime, was still unsure.

Howon cleared his throat. “Remember? I talked to you about possibly going on vacation with Woohyun?”

Oh, now he remembered. The younger did mention about going on vacation, and Sunggyu did consider it back then. Unfortunately, with the hustle and bustle of their daily life, it slipped his mind.

“A vacation… that would be nice.” He sighed, longingly.

“So, why don’t you, hyung?” Dongwoo said, this time.

Sunggyu shook his head. “As nice as that is, we can’t really afford one right now. And we don’t have the time.”

The Jang-Lee couple looked at each other. In Sunggyu’s observation, they looked like they were reading each other’s minds. He would have found it weird, but he remembered that he and Woohyun tended to do it too – just with less staring.

“Well, hyung, you know, Woo and I, we were going to wait until your anniversary so you can do this in the summer,” Howon said, carefully.

The older raised an eyebrow, curiously.

“We got you a vacation voucher for Jeju!” Dongwoo piped, smiling excitedly. “You know that Hoaegi and I are always traveling when our class is performing somewhere, so we earned enough points and we thought of giving it to you and Woohyun for your anniversary!” The dinosaur-looking dancer grinned at him. “But, it looks like you need it early.”

Sunggyu’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe his ears. A vacation voucher?!

“It’s for 3 days and you can use it anytime,” explained Howon, now also looking as excited as his husband. “As long as you reserve two weeks in advance. But, you can go on a weekend. Treat it like a second honeymoon! You two haven’t gone on a vacation just the two of you since you got Minji, right? Now’s your chance!”

A vacation… with the love of his life… just him and Woohyun… for an entire weekend… Oh, the things they could do with each other… and to each other… Sunggyu was practically drooling at the thought.

But, then, another thought came to mind.

“But… who would watch the kids?” he pointed out. “Myung, Yeol, and Jongie already watch them during the week when Hyun and I are at work. I can’t ask them for their weekend too.”

Myungsoo worked at home whenever he didn’t have a photoshoot, just editing and fixing photos, so he tended to do them on his laptop when watching Jaehwan in the morning. Meanwhile, Sungyeol tended to have morning rehearsals before his nighttime shows, so he would take over in the afternoons. And as the boss of his own boutique, Sungjong would sometimes have free time and would pick up Minji from school.

They really had the greatest friends in the world.

“What about your parents?” Howon asked. “Or Woohyun’s mother?”

“My parents moved back to Jeonju, remember? Minji has school, so I can’t take the kids there. And Woohyun’s mother, I’m sure she would love to, but I know Woohyun wouldn’t want to burden her.”

“What about Woohyun’s hyung?”

“He has his own kids to worry about.”

“Well, how about-.”

“How about me and Howon?”

Sunggyu’s eyes widened at Dongwoo’s proposal. Next to him, Howon’s jaw dropped.

“U-Us?” the younger stammered.

Dongwoo’s grin widened. “Why not? We haven’t babysat Jaehwan yet. We used to babysit Minji too.”

“Yeah, but… Minji was one kid… There’s two of them now.”

“And Minji is bigger now, she won’t need as much attention, right, Hyung?”

“Well, depends on the attention, but pretty much,” Sunggyu answered, actually considering the idea. “I mean, Minji likes playing with you, Dongwoo. After Jongie, you’re her favorite.”

Dongwoo pumped his fist in the air. “I knew it!”

“But we’ve never been away from her for an entire weekend before,” Sunggyu mused again, hesitating now. “Maybe we could take them with us…”

“Hyung! It’s not a Honeymoon if you bring the kids!” Dongwoo exclaimed. “Trust us! We can babysit! Right, Howon?”

“Um…”

“Just talk about it with Woohyun,” Dongwoo continued, not noticing his husband’s distressed look. “Come on, hyung, you know you want to do it.”

And the more Sunggyu thought about it, the more appealing the idea was.

“I guess I could talk to him…” he mumbled, as he began to pack up his things. “Anyway, I have to get back now. I’ll call you guys to let you know what we decide.”

Before leaving, he turned back to the younger couple with a grateful smile. “Thanks, you two. I really I appreciate this.”

“No problem, hyung! Just let us know!” Dongwoo piped before waving goodbye as Sunggyu left for work.

The older realized that he was practically bouncing as he walked back to work. The idea of possibly going on a honeymoon with his husband was looking more and more amazing.

Meanwhile, the younger two in the Dance Studio were having a little quiet face-off, with Howon giving his husband a look of disbelief.

“Woo, what were you thinking?!”

Dongwoo pouted. “I was thinking we could help out our hyung and Woohyun. I mean, we offered the vacation, Howon. The least we can do is let them go on it without worrying about their kids.”

“But… I… You know I’m not good with kids!” said an exasperated Howon.

“It’s not like you’re doing it alone. You have me!”

“Still…”

He really wasn’t budging. And Dongwoo couldn’t help but sigh, sadly. “Let’s… talk about this later when Sunggyu-hyung tells us his decision, okay? We have to get ready for the next class.”

Before Howon could say anything else, Dongwoo left the room to greet the students.

 

+++++++

 

Woohyun’s pretty brown eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared at Sunggyu’s excited face.

“A vacation?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Our second honeymoon! We’ve always wanted to go to one, so now we can!”

“But… what about the kids?”

“Dongwoo and Howon volunteered to watch them.”

The two were in their bedroom, just having finished dinner. Minji and her brother were in her bedroom, playing for a bit before bedtime.

Woohyun bit his lip in contemplation of everything his husband just told him. In theory, it sounded nice. And he and Sunggyu could really use a break and time alone with each other. But, the kids…

He felt familiar hands intertwine with his and he looked up meet Sunggyu’s pout. “Please?” he asked, flashing him those sad hamster eyes. “Lovelyz’s album is almost done and I haven’t used any of my vacation days yet. And you can switch days with one of the other chefs, right? Please?”

Woohyun could never resist that look, but he still couldn’t help but hesitate. Where would they find the time? And Minji had never been away from them so long before. And Jaehwan had finally gotten used to having them around, doting on him.

Sunggyu must have noticed his face as he visibly deflated in disappointment. It made Woohyun feel guilty. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go. He wanted to go so very badly.

His older husband flashed him a small smile. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for pushing it.” He pressed a kiss to Woohyun’s forehead. “I’ll tell them we can’t accept it right now, okay? We’ll go another time.”

He knew that Sunggyu probably didn’t mean to but the dejected look on the older’s face made him feel a whole lot worse.

“W-Wait,” he called out as Sunggyu picked up his cellphone, most likely to call the Jang-Lee couple. “Do… Do you really want to go?”

The older nodded, still pouting. “But, I get if you don’t want to go,” he replied. “I was kinda hesitant too. I mean, we’ve never been away from the kids for that long before so it makes me worried.” He sighed. “I guess… I just miss being alone with you. Like, really alone and not just ten minutes of pillow talk before bed. It’s not even about sex, Woohyun. I just… miss you.”

And Woohyun’s heart went out to him because he felt the same. He missed his husband too. So very much.

As Sunggyu started to scroll through his phone to call, Woohyun placed a hand over his wrist.

With a smile, he stated, “Okay, let’s go then.”

His husband blinked, disbelievingly at him. “Wait… Really?”

Woohyun nodded then shrugged. “I mean, why not? It's a gift, right? And it’s only for the weekend, so we’re not gone for long. And for the record, I miss you too.”

When Sunggyu broke into the biggest and brightest smile, the younger knew he made the right decision to give this small vacation a chance. The joy in his husband’s face was worth it.

Sunggyu wrapped him in a hug, lifting him a little (he couldn’t lift him fully because sadly, his upper body strength was not as strong as Woohyun’s). He said “Thank you” over and over again, planting kisses all over Woohyun's face.

While his husband was on the phone with Howon, Woohyun sat on the bed watching him. It wasn’t until he heard the words “book”, “flight”, and “hotel” did it finally hit him that they were really doing this.

They were going on a honeymoon. It made him suddenly so giddy and excited.

 

+++++++

 

Two weeks later, the Kim-Nam household was in chaos.

Sungjong had kindly stopped by to take Minji to school while Woohyun ran around, packing a few things at the last minute.

“Thanks for taking her, Jongie,” Sunggyu said, as the blonde helped Minji with her backpack.

“No problem, hyung, it’s the least I can do to help,” said the younger. “But… are you sure you want to leave them with YaDong? Dongwoo-hyung, I get ‘cause he loves kids… But, Howon-hyung?”

Sunggyu waved a hand in nonchalance. “They’ll be fine.” He turned towards the stairs and shouted, “Woohyun! Minji is about to leave for school!”

 It didn’t take long for Woohyun to appear, a giggling Jaehwan bouncing in his arms.

“Be good for your uncles while we’re gone, okay?” he said, giving Minji tight hug with one arm.

“I will, Appa!” piped the little girl.

“We’ll be back Sunday afternoon,” said Sunggyu, as he took his turn hugging their daughter.

“Okay, Daddy!”

“Can we get goodbye kisses?” Woohyun asked, holding out his cheek towards the little girl.

Lovingly, Minji pecked both of their cheeks (and one for her brother, for good measure). After one last hug, she slipped her hand into her blonde uncle’s and they were off.

“Remember! Uncle Dongwoo or Uncle Howon will pick you up today!” Sunggyu called out as Sungjong helped the little girl into the car.

“We love you!” Woohyun added, waving.

Minji waved back from the window as Sungjong drove away. When they couldn’t see the car anymore, they went back in to finish getting ready. Their flight was in three hours and they were just waiting for Dongwoo and Howon to arrive so they could call a taxi and head for the airport.

As Sunggyu checked their luggage one last time, Woohyun couldn’t find it in himself to let go of Jaehwan. The toddler kept trying to get out of his hold, but he kept him there in his arms. He was going to miss him so much.

“Pa! Down!” the toddler insisted, making a face at him as he squirmed in his father’s hold.

“Hyun, just put him down.”

“No! I won’t get to hold him this weekend so I’m going to savor this until we go!”

Woohyun brought the toddler close to his face and nuzzled his chubby little cheek before blowing a raspberry to his face. Jaehwan squealed in delight.

He continued to play with the baby until the Jang-Lee couple arrived. Sunggyu called for a taxi while Woohyun left some reminders and instructions for their friends. He kept the baby close to his chest as he told an attentive Dongwoo everything he needed to know.

“Jaehwan’s nap is at 2pm. He gets fussy so you have to tire him out, but when he’s out, he’s out like a light for about 3 hours or a bit more. He gets hyper at night too, but just give him his bottle and sing or read to him. Minji’s bedtime is at 8, but we let her stay up until 9 on the weekends, but no later. You can put Jaehwan to bed at the same time.”

“Woohyun! The taxi is here! Howon, help me with the bags!”

Jaehwan tugged at the lapels of Woohyun’s coat as he grabbed his leather satchel and walked outside. The taxi driver was helping Sunggyu and Howon haul the two suitcases into the trunk.

“Dinner is in the fridge, you can warm it up, and there’s snacks in the pantry. Make sure Minji does her homework before she watches T.V. She’ll probably try to trick you into letting her eat ice cream before dinner, but don’t be tricked. I’ve already prepared Jaehwan’s bottles, you just need to add water and heat it up to the right temperature, there’s a note on the fridge along with a list of foods he can have or can’t have. Minji will try to feed him her snacks, so keep an eye out and make sure it’s on the list.”

“Got it!” Dongwoo piped before holding his arms out for the baby.

Woohyun hugged Jaehwan tighter. “A-And if you want to order out, you can do that too. Minji likes pizza, I circled all her favorites in the menu that’s on the fridge.”

“I got it!” Dongwoo continued to hold his arms out.

“Remember, she gets out at 3 today.”

“Got it!”

“Woohyun, give him the baby.”

“Wait, hold on! I have to make sure I’m not forgetting anything! Um… Oh! Make sure they don’t watch anything violent! Child controls are on the T.V., but just in case.”

“Jagiya.”

Woohyun sighed before hugging Jaehwan to his chest and kissing his cheeks. “Be good, baby, Appa will miss you.”

He handed him over to Sunggyu, who pinched the baby’s nose before planting kisses all over his face. The baby giggled, patting at his father’s face. “Be good, champ!”

He handed him over to Dongwoo who excitedly pulled him into his arms. Jaehwan playfully pulled at his hair.

“Call us if there’s an emergency!” Woohyun called out as Sunggyu pushed him into the taxi.

“We’ll be fine,” Howon reassured. “Just enjoy your vacation!”

And soon, the Kim-Nam couple were off to their honeymoon, and the Jang-Lee couple had babysitting duty. It was surely going to be a memorable weekend for both.

 

+++++++

 

Dongwoo’s smile was wide as he gazed down at the slumbering Jaehwan.

It had taken him some time and a lot of cajoling to get the little boy to sleep. He kept wanting to play and pull at his uncle’s hair. Woohyun wasn’t kidding when he said the toddler got fussy during naps, so Dongwoo played with him, sang to him, even chased him around, until he finally conked out after dancing to some nursery rhymes.

It was tiring, no doubt. It had only been for a few hours and he was already exhausted. But, if the dancer was quite honest, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Being a parent, even for just a little while, was a wonderful feeling!

Dongwoo tucked the toddler in, gazed at him, made sure his favorite stuffed hamster was at his head, and gazed at him some more. Jaehwan was just too cute!

He finally had to force himself to pull away from the baby so he could go downstairs and prepare an after-school snack for Minji when she returned from school.

So, it was to his surprise to see Howon still there on the couch, watching T.V.

“Howon! What are you still doing here?! You’re supposed to pick up Minji from school!”

His husband blinked. “I thought you were?”

“I asked you to do it because I was having trouble getting Jaehwan to sleep!”

“O-Oh… I must have misunderstood.” The younger got up from the couch, quickly. “I’ll go get her-.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll get her,” said Dongwoo, already running to the door to grab his jacket and keys.

Howon followed him. “Woo, I-.”

“Can you help me?” Dongwoo burst out, unable to keep the irritation from his voice. He flashed his husband a pleading look. “Please? I know you don’t want to do this, but I want to. So, please… can you just… give this a chance and help me?”

The younger had been quiet since they got there that morning, barely saying a few words and not going near Jaehwan.

Dongwoo was aware that Howon knew that he wasn’t just talking about babysitting. For months, the older had been hinting and goading and pushing him to at least try this parenthood thing, just to see what it was like. But, unfortunately, Howon’s insecurity about his parenting skills always won over. But, for once, Dongwoo wanted his own desire to be a father to win. Just once.

With a guilty look, Howon nodded.

“Jaehwan is asleep, but check in on him once in a while, the baby monitor is on the coffee table. I won’t be long.”

And without another word, Dongwoo hurriedly took his leave.

Thankfully, he arrived just a few minutes before the students were let out. Dongwoo parked his car and headed towards where he could see other parents and guardians waiting for their children. It took a few minutes, but the dancer finally spotted his friend’s little girl’s cute pigtails bouncing as she skipped out of the school with her friends.

Dongwoo waved his arms, trying to catch her attention. Minji caught sight of him, so she hugged her friend goodbye and ran to him.

“Uncle Dino!” she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. “Appa and Daddy said we’re spending the weekend together!”

“That’s right, princess! We’ll have a lot of fun!”

On the way back to the car, Minji chattered on and on about her day and didn’t stop even after he strapped her into her car seat and drove them back home.

When they arrived, Dongwoo had the little girl put away her things and change out of her uniform while he made her an after-school snack. To his surprise, Howon was already in the kitchen with a plate of apples that he had peeled and sliced into crescents.

The younger gave him a sheepish look as he fiddled with his fingers. “Um… I’m sorry about earlier,” he said, in a soft voice, so unlike his usually strong-willed self.

Dongwoo’s heart melted, but he didn’t want to make it too easy for the younger, so he stayed by the doorway, watching as his younger husband fidgeted in front of him.

“Um… Sunggyu-hyung texted me. They’re at Jeju now. And… um… I’m sorry…” He actually hung his head like a kicked puppy. “I want to try, Woo, I really do. But, you know I’m not good at this.” He bit his lip but raised his head to look at Dongwoo with a determined face. “But, for you, I’ll try. So… please, don’t be angry at me anymore.”

The older couldn’t resist anymore. He darted forward and wrapped Howon in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he said. “Besides, Minji is a good kid and she loves us. We’ll be fine, okay?”

He pulled back to see Howon smiling now. “Okay,” the younger agreed.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Part 2

When they arrived at their hotel that afternoon, Sunggyu half-expected that he would finally have the alone time with Woohyun that he had been craving. And by alone time, he meant an entire afternoon cuddling and exchanging passionate kisses and perhaps moving into something more… intimate.

But, of course, we couldn’t get everything we want.

As soon as their bags were down, Woohyun had gone through every brochure he had snatched from the lobby, asking Sunggyu what he wanted to do but not really giving the older a chance to answer, as he already picked out the places he wanted to go to and the things he wanted to do.

Sunggyu was hoping his husband would pick Love Land as their first destination. You know, get him in the mood. Sadly, it was not meant to be.

“Let’s go to the Teddy Bear Museum!” Woohyun announced, holding out the brochure. “We can take a lot of pictures and show the kids! We should get them souvenirs too! What do you think, jagiya?”

So, to the cute Teddy Bear Museum they went.

As advised by the nice employees at the hotel, they took a taxi to the museum. Before they went in, Woohyun was already jumping up and down in delight, insisting on taking photos with the cute teddy bear statues at the entrance. Sunggyu couldn’t help but shake his head at his husband’s childishness… but then again, that was what he loved about Woohyun.

Yeah, sure, he might act all mature and seductive in the bedroom, but this was the other side of Nam Woohyun, the happy, outgoing, and just-enjoying-life-as-it-is Nam Woohyun that he fell for.

They went to the history hall first, learning about the history of the infamous stuffed toy, and taking more pictures. They even took a photo together with the bride and groom teddy bears.

“We should bring the kids here next time,” Sunggyu said, actually realizing that he was enjoying himself.

Woohyun agreed.

In the art hall, Sunggyu pointed at a statue of two nude teddy bears imitating ancient statues.

“Stop being vulgar!” Woohyun said to him, a Sunggyu posed next to the statues. Nonetheless, he took the photo anyway.

They also found and took photos with the world’s tiniest teddy bear. Woohyun cooed at how cute it was.

“You’re cuter,” Sunggyu told him with a wink, which made the younger blush (a rare feat, since it was usually the other way around).

At the gift shop, they bought teddy bears wearing traditional Korean hanboks for their kids (pink for Minji; red for Jaehwan).

At some point, they got hungry and decided to have a small meal at the museum’s café while deciding on where to go next.

“Oh, how about Jungmun Beach?” Woohyun suggested excitedly, pointing at the brochure in front of him. “It’s close by. We can take a walk on the shore! It will be so romantic!”

Who was Sunggyu to say “no” to that?

Because they wanted to make the most of their time together, the couple opted to walk to the beach, holding hands, enjoying the cool spring air and each other’s warmth.

“It’s nice here,” Woohyun said, swinging their entwined hands back and forth. “It’s peaceful and the air is fresh. I like it.”

“Yeah? Should we move here?” Sunggyu joked.

“Hmmm… should we?” Woohyun flashed him a serious look that made him suddenly nervous. But, then, the younger broke into a teasing smile. “Nah, I like Seoul.” The smile turned affectionate. “Maybe when we’re old and retired?”

The thought of growing old and retiring with Woohyun made Sunggyu’s heart skip a beat. He smiled back at his handsome husband and brought him closer to his side.

“Wherever it is, it will be home as long as I’m with you,” he said to the other.

“Yah! When did you get so greasy?!” Woohyun playfully pushed him away. “That’s my job!”

Laughter filled the air as they continued to walk to the beach. They took several selcas on the way, so what would have been a 20-minute walk turned into half an hour.

But, Sunggyu didn’t mind. It had been so long since he had done something like this with Woohyun. He never realized how something as simple as walking together, holding hands, and taking selcas could make him feel so alive and more in love than he thought possible.

It brought him back to those early days of dating, the excitement, the giddiness, and the adoration – it felt like they were in college again and seeing each other in only rose-colored glasses. His Woohyun looked handsome, his smile more radiant than the sunlight… the younger’s greasiness was really rubbing off on him.

“Gyu! Look at how beautiful the ocean is! Let’s take a picture!”

His husband dragged him close to the edge of the water and asked a woman passing by if she could take their photo. As Woohyun wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him close to his side, and instructing him to smile, Sunggyu thought that his heart had never felt so full.

Yep… His husband was really rubbing off on him.

 

+++++++

 

Aside from almost forgetting to pick up Minji from school, the rest of Dongwoo and Howon’s afternoon went without a hitch. The 8-year old was well-behaved, eating her snacks and doing her homework diligently. And when her brother woke up from his nap, she played with him to distract him while Dongwoo and Hoya got dinner ready.

When dinner was ready, they gathered at the dining table and said their thanks for the food. Jaehwan was placed on his high chair and Dongwoo spent some time cutting up the meat into small, bite-sized pieces for him. Following Woohyun’s instructions on the fridge, he mixed the meat with some rice and a bite-sized kimchi and placed the plate and a small plastic fork in front of the toddler.

Jaehwan immediately took a tiny spoonful, dropping some of the food on his front.

“Uncle, you forgot his bib,” piped Minji from her spot.

“Oh!” Dongwoo ran out of the room for a few seconds before coming right back in. “Um… where…”

“It’s on his chair.” Minji pointed to the high chair’s back where a green bib with cute little ducks was draped over.

“Oh, I didn’t see it there.” Immediately, the dancer fastened the bib around the baby’s neck. “I guess I would have to give him a bath later.” He turned to Minji with a smile. “How’s the food?”

“Yummy!” said the little girl, happily munching on the meat.

Beside her, Howon nodded. “I don’t expect less from Woohyun, his cooking is amazing.”

Dongwoo agreed, as he too finally dug in. “What do you want to do after dinner, Minji?” he asked the 8-year old.

Minji tapped her chopsticks against her cheek, contemplating. And in that moment, Dongwoo swore that she looked like Woohyun for a second. They say that adopted children sometimes take in characteristics of their adopted family so they start resembling each other. If he didn’t know Minji, he would have thought she really was biologically Woohyun’s. He felt a small stab of jealousy, so he glanced at Hoya who, surprisingly, looked interested in the little girl’s answer.

“Let’s watch a movie!” said Minji with a bright smile. “Appa and Daddy let me stay up an hour later and we watch movies sometimes.”

All of a sudden, food flew across the table, landing on Howon’s hair. Dongwoo’s eyes widened as he turned to Jaehwan, who was innocently mashing at his food with his spoon. Meanwhile, Howon groaned as he brushed the bits of rice, meat, and kimchi off his hair.

“Oh, that means he’s full now,” said Minji, looking at her brother. “Bad, Jaehwan! Appa says it’s not nice to throw your food! He throws food at Daddy sometimes too.”

The baby simply giggled, throwing the food at Dongwoo now, who dodged.

“Appa usually takes his plate away by now,” Minji said again, but her voice this time was low.

Dongwoo took her advice and took the plate away as well as the spoon. The baby froze, staring at Dongwoo with eyes of disbelief.

“Daddy takes him to the living room after and Appa saves him food,” continued the 8-year-old, voice shaky now.

Dongwoo and Howon’s eyes were now on Minji, who was pushing the food around her plate, her mood suddenly down.

“Minji-ah?” Dongwoo tried to call out.

The little girl’s lips began to tremble.

Howon’s eyes widened as beads of silent tears began to fall from Minji’s eyes. “Hey, are you okay, kid?” he asked, warily placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I… I miss Appa… and Daddy…”

And then, to their shock, the silent tears turned into full-blown crying. Dongwoo almost fell out of his chair as he scrambled over to the little girl. Her entire face was now red, her eyes screwed shut, and her nose scrunched as she sniffled. And then... she began to wail.

“Appa! Daddy! When are you coming home?! I want you to come home!”

Howon flashed him a panicked look. “Woo! What do we do?!”

“I…”

Minji’s crying was then joined by piercing shrieks. The two adults turned their heads to see Jaehwan, also crying as he wriggled in his seat. He must have sensed his sister’s distress and was now joining along. Either that or he was not happy that Dongwoo took away his spoon.

“Woo! What do we do?!” Howon repeated, going over to the baby.

He hesitated before picking him up and bouncing him, like he had seen Sunggyu and Woohyun do many times.

“Minji-ah, please stop crying,” Dongwoo pleaded, as he wiped her face with his hands.

But, Minji continued to cry, calling out for her fathers. Jaehwan seemed to realize the absence of their fathers as well since his shrieks got louder and even more piercing... or he didn't like Howon's rough bouncing. At that point, they had no idea what on earth was happening. All they knew was that they now that two hysterical children in their charge.

The Jang-Lee couple looked at each other from across the table, their faces mirroring each other and the same question running through their minds: _What do we do?!?!_

 

+++++++

 

The hotel room door slammed open as Woohyun walked backwards, dragging Sunggyu by the lapels of his coat, their lips attached and moving against each other’s. Sunggyu kicked the door closed with his foot and locked it with one hand, never breaking the kiss.

Woohyun continued to drag him towards the bed and when his legs hit the side, he allowed himself to fall against the pillows, dragging his husband with him.

They could only feel one thing: fire. It spread from their joined lips down to the rest of their bodies, desire pooling in their stomachs and giving them butterflies. Hands wandered everywhere, through strands of hair and down to firm chests, fingers dancing against the fabric of their clothes, itching to remove them.

And Sunggyu thought that this was it. This was the highlight of their second honeymoon.

All throughout dinner, Woohyun had been throwing him sultry looks, seductively biting his lips in between bites of food. It took every ounce of Sunggyu’s willpower to hold himself back at the restaurant, eating quickly and downing wine like it was water, so they could leave immediately. The walk back to their hotel allowed them to leave lingering touches on each other, each one a promise to what they knew would unfold that night.

And now, here they were, about to finally have that intimate alone time they had so yearned for in the last couple of months...

 

 

 

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

 

 

 

The younger immediately pulled his lips away to reach into his coat pocket to take out his cellphone.

“Noooo, just leave it,” Sunggyu whined in frustration, as he tried to distract the younger with kisses on his neck.

“What if it’s an emergency?” Woohyun groaned when his husband bit his neck gently and he considered throwing the phone across the room but then, he caught a glimpse of the caller ID. “Gyu… wait… it’s Dongwoo… the kids…”

Sighing, Sunggyu forced himself to pull away and lie down on the bed next to the younger. He watched as Woohyun sat up and cleared his throat to get his bearings together before answering the call.

“Yeobsaeyo,” Woohyun greeted.

“Woohyun!” answered Dongwoo’s panicked voice, and in the background, Woohyun could hear… crying?

“Is that Minji?! And Jaehwan?!” He slapped at Sunggyu’s arm before pulling on his sleeve, urging him to get up.

“Y-Yeah, I’m so sorry for disturbing you guys, but… um… they’re kind of… crying right now,” answered Dongwoo.

“What?! Why?!”

Before Dongwoo could answer, Woohyun heard the familiar, “Appa! Daddy!”

“I’ll put you on speaker, Dongwoo-hyung.”

Woohyun turned the speaker on as Sunggyu now scooted closer to him, concerned because of the younger’s behavior.

“Y-Yeah, um, Minji started crying at dinner.” The coupled looked at each other, eyes wide in shock. “She misses you so I told her she can talk to you guys. I’ll give her the phone, okay?”

There was some shuffling and a soft, “Minji-ah, it’s your Appa and Daddy.”

“A-Appa? D-Daddy?” came Minji’s soft voice.

It was shaking and they could hear sniffles. It broke both of their hearts.

“Hi baby, it’s us,” said Woohyun in the most gentle tone he could muster.

“Princess, what’s wrong? Why is our princess crying?” added Sunggyu, all his annoyance at the interruption gone the minute he heard his daughter’s voice.

“I-I miss you… C-Come home!”

The two fathers glanced it each other, worriedly. This was what they were afraid of when they thought about this vacation. Minji had never been away from them for this long. The last time she was like this was during a sleepover at a friend’s house last year and even then, they had to come get her in the middle of the night because she wouldn’t stop crying. Minji was so attached to them.

“Oh, baby, we miss you too,” cooed Woohyun. “But, we can’t come home just yet.”

“Come home tomorrow!”

“Princess, we can’t go home tomorrow,” answered Sunggyu. “Do you want to see us? We can video chat. We want to see our baby’s cute face!”

There was a short silence then a soft, “Okay.”

Wasting no time, Woohyun switched to video chat and the sight of their little girl’s face shattered their hearts even more.

Minji’s face was red and splotchy with tears, her hair a mess, probably from running her hands through it in distress, and her lips were trembling. She was also sniffling and hiccupping as she watched her fathers through the cameras.

“Awww, our baby,” cooed Woohyun, smiling slightly. “You miss us that much?”

Minji nodded. “Come home, Appa,” she whispered.

And Woohyun almost felt like packing his things and heading for the airport right there and then. But, he also knew that that wouldn’t solve anything. Minji had to get used to being away from them sometimes.

“Princess, we can’t go home yet,” Sunggyu repeated.

“But, why not?”

“Because your Appa and I made a promise to each other to spend time together. Do you remember what we told you about promises?”

Through the screen, Minji paused and then nodded. “We’re supposed to keep promises,” she answered.

“That’s right,” Sunggyu answered, smiling. “How about we make a new promise, huh? If you promise to be good for your Uncle Dongwoo and Uncle Howon, Appa and I will promise that we will be home on Sunday with no delay, no matter what! Do you promise?”

He held out his pinky and Woohyun did too. Minji, again, seemed to pause and think about it. Finally, she nodded and held out her own pinky. “Promise.”

“That’s our big girl!” Woohyun exclaimed, proudly. “Now, we don’t like seeing our Minji cry, it hurts Appa and Daddy. Should Appa do aegyo for you?”

He made Sunggyu hold the phone in front of him and immediately made bunny ears and “bbuing bbuing” noises. Minji laughed and responded with a few “bbuing bbuing’s” of her own. Sunggyu rolled his eyes, though secretly marveling at how cute his husband and daughter were.

They spoke for an hour and Dongwoo even placed Jaehwan in front of the phone so the two fathers could coo at the baby. It was evident that after talking to them, Minji was feeling better and was even excitedly telling them about her day and they told her about the Teddy Bear Museum, promising to take her there someday.

And surprisingly, it was Minji who said that it was time to end the call because she promised to watch a movie with Dongwoo and Howon.

“Jaehwannie and Minji love you!” she piped before sending them flying kisses with her hands and fingers (like Woohyun taught her, he was so proud).

“We love you too!” the two fathers replied, sending flying kisses of their own.

Dongwoo took back the phone and they could see Minji running towards the kitchen, shouting for Howon to “make popcorn, please!”

“Sorry again about disturbing you, guys,” said the dancer again, sheepishly. “We… um… we kind of panicked. We weren’t sure what to do.”

“That’s okay, hyung, we’re glad you called us,” said Woohyun.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it!” teased Sunggyu, chuckling. “How’s Howon doing?”

Dongwoo looked in the direction of the kitchen. “He seems… okay? So far… At least he’s interacting with Jaehwan now. He’s so scared of him.”

“Our Jaehwannie is cute, he’ll have Howon wrapped around his cute little finger soon,” encouraged Woohyun.

“I hope so too. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, guys!”

“Thanks, Dongwoo!”

They waved at each other before hanging up. And finally, the two released the breath they had been holding.

Wherever they go, being a parent never stops.

Woohyun put his phone on the bedside table before turning to Sunggyu with a sheepish smile.

“I guess the mood is ruined now?” he said, apologetically.

Sunggyu only looked at him with affection as he kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. Our kids come first.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. If you hadn’t answered, then Minji would have cried all night. That’s the last thing I want.”

Woohyun could only flash him a look of pure awe and adoration. “You’re a great father, you know.”

Sunggyu chuckled. “So are you.” He stood up and stretched. “Well, the night is still young. Do you want to watch a movie? I’m sure they have plenty of choices here.” He smiled down at his husband. “We can cuddle and order room service if you want.”

Smiling back, Woohyun nodded. “I’d like that.”

Sunggyu pressed another affectionate kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna go take a shower then. Can you pick out the movie and order food?”

Woohyun nodded again, so Sunggyu grabbed some pajamas and left for the bathroom to shower.

Loudly singing one of his compositions, the songwriter stood under the shower, washing away the grime, dirt, and sweat he accumulated during their day out. In a way, he was a little glad he and Woohyun didn’t go through with anything because it finally occurred to him that he was really, really, really gross. There was sand in his hair from their time at the beach and he was sticky from sweat from all the walking under the sun.

He was so focused on his task and singing his heart out that he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening and closing and the slight rustle of the shower curtain being pushed aside. It wasn’t until he felt arms wrapped around him that he realized he was no longer alone.

Familiar plump lips kissed his back and Sunggyu shuddered.

“Hi,” he said, pretending to be nonchalant.

Woohyun’s rumbling chuckle echoed in the bathroom. “Hey. Mind if I join you?”

“Depends. Are you going to wash my back for me?” teased Sunggyu, the fire in his stomach already building.

“Only if you wash mine,” Woohyun promised in a seductive tone.

Sunggyu swallowed but held his bearings. “Deal.”

That fire in his stomach began to spread throughout the rest of his body as his younger husband’s fingers began dancing against his wet skin.

“Gyu?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to watch the movie anymore.” Woohyun’s nose poked at his neck, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

“Oh? What do you want to do then?” Sunggyu asked, his body vibrating in anticipation and excitement.

Without a word, Woohyun turned him around and crashed those plump lips against Sunggyu’s own.

Needless to say, they spent an hour in the shower.

 

+++++++

 

Evening glass of milk? Check.

Bubble bath? Check.

Nightlight? Check.

Glass of water on the bedside? Check.

Coco the stuffed puppy? Double-check.

Dongwoo mentally checked off everything that Woohyun said that Minji would need for bed. He had given the 8-year old her nightly glass of milk and a bubble bath, turned on her Minnie Mouse nightlight, placed a glass of water on her bedside table in case she got thirsty at night, and tucked her in with her favorite stuffed puppy.

“Comfy?” he asked the little girl with a smile.

She nodded, burrowing herself under the covers up to her chin. “Uncle Dino? I’m sorry about crying earlier.”

Dongwoo’s heart melted at the cute little pout on the little girl and he had to resist taking her in his arms and hugging the heck out of her, because she was already comfy in bed.

“It’s okay, princess,” he replied with an affectionate pat on her hair. “We know you miss your Daddy and Appa, but they want to rest and have fun together too. Don’t worry, they’ll be home soon, but while they’re gone, do you think you can let me and Uncle Howon take care of you for a while?”

Minji nodded. “Can you read me a story, please?”

Sunggyu raised her well, she was so polite! But she also mastered Woohyun’s sad puppy look so Dongwoo happily gave in to her wishes.

Meanwhile, Howon had been given the task of putting a fussy and cranky baby to sleep. After Dongwoo had given him a short bath and changed his clothes and diapers, the toddler was deposited in the younger’s arms.

Contrary to what Dongwoo believed, Howon had been listening when Woohyun was giving out instructions.

His friend advised to give the baby his bottle, so he did that, but Jaehwan simply threw it away, not hungry at all. Howon tried to rock him, but he squirmed in his arms. He even tried singing, but Jaehwan only stared at his Uncle with what Howon swore was Sunggyu’s “WTF” look.

Weren’t babies supposed to just sleep, eat, and poop?! Why was this one so difficult to feed and put to sleep?!

“Jaehwannie, please sleep.”

Yes, he was now resorting to begging a one-and-a-half-year old to go to sleep. The baby only responded with a blank look, still squirming in his arms.

Howon sighed and looked around the room to see if there was anything that might help. He spotted a little toy radio and went up to it, placing the baby on the play mat in front of the toy and sitting beside it himself.

Parenting was exhausting. He didn’t know how Sunggyu and Woohyun did it. No wonder the two were so excited about actually going on a honeymoon, even if it was just for a weekend.

Tiredly, Howon lazily tapped one of the buttons on the toy.

Cute nursery rhyme music blasted out. Jaehwan giggled and began clapping his hands.

A smile made its way to Howon’s lips. The scene was cute. He tapped another button and a different kind of music rang out, much more bubbly and upbeat than the other one. It was kinda catchy, so he stood up and did a few dance moves.

To his surprise, Jaehwan started clapping some more, eyes on him.

“You like that?” he asked the baby.

The music stopped and he wasted no time in tapping another button and dancing to the beat. Jaehwan giggled and struggled to stand up.

He was about to help him when he remembered Sunggyu’s words: “Jaehwan still struggles standing up on his own, but don’t help him unless he wants you to or he’ll get really grumpy. Aish, that baby is way too independent for his own good.”

And indeed, Jaehwan was wobbly but he had this adorably cute look of determination on his face.

And then… he started dancing.

Well, dancing was a loose term. More of shaking, but he was moving along to the music. And then, he remembered Woohyun’s advice: Jaehwan got hyper at night but tire him out and he would be out like a light.

So, Howon continued pushing the buttons and dancing and the toddler shook along. As predicted, the little boy was enthusiastic, but soon enough, his energy waned. Howon knew he was tired when Jaehwan sat back on his bottom and stared blankly at his Uncle. Then, he yawned.

“Okay, buddy, time for bed.” Howon picked him up and the baby didn’t protest, instead, snuggling into his chest.

The dancer laid him in the crib and tucked him in, before grabbing the earlier discarded bottle of milk. He waved it in front of the toddler, who immediately grabbed it and latched on to the nipple. Turning on the mobile, he hummed along to the nursery rhyme playing. Jaehwan made eye contact with him and Howon gazed back.

He felt something bubbling in his chest and his lips quirk into a smile as he stared into those tiny brown eyes. Before he could even register what he was doing, his hand went into the crib to caress the baby’s smooth cheek. Jaehwan immediately smiled, his little eyes crinkling into little lines, so similar to one of his father’s.

Soon, those cute little eyes began to close and the bottle of milk fell from the clutches of the little hands. Howon waited a minute or so before picking up the bottle, capping it, and placing it on the bedside table. He then grabbed a bib and carefully wiped around Jaehwan’s lips, ensuring that his mouth was clean. Then, he placed the blanket over him, making sure he was well-covered, before turning around to leave the room.

Dongwoo was leaning against the door frame, smiling at him. Howon flushed red.

“Um… how long have you been there?” he asked.

The other shrugged. “Right around the first song on that toy radio. You were busy, so I didn’t want to interrupt.” He approached the younger to peer into the crib. “You were good with him.”

“It took me half an hour to put him to sleep.”

“And another 15 minutes having a staring contest with him.”

Howon blinked, surprised. Did he really take that long?

Dongwoo chuckled at him before taking his arm and leading him out of the room and towards the guest bedroom where they were staying. “Woohyun said half an hour is pretty normal on a good day. Sometimes, he takes an hour. On really good days, 15 minutes.”

They got ready for bed and settled under the covers. Dongwoo was asleep right away, already snoring. Meanwhile, Howon laid awake, thinking back on the day. It was exhausting and he barely did anything, Dongwoo did most of the work. He could feel the muscles in his arms and his back aching from carrying Jaehwan around and from indulging Minji’s request for piggy-back rides (apparently, Woohyun did it a lot for her, but Sunggyu couldn’t because he had a bad back). He didn’t know how the Kim-Nam couple did it and stayed sane.

But, now, after experiencing it himself, he could see why they did it. Watching Jaehwan fall asleep, he had never felt so content.

 

+++++++

 

When Woohyun stirred from sleep that morning, the first thing he felt wash over him was a sense of peace and satisfaction. Everything that happened the night before came rushing back into his memory and he felt himself smile. And then, he felt the aching pains.

Groaning softly, the chef opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the large windows of the hotel room. It was late in the morning, probably close to noon. He wasn’t surprised that he woke up late; they didn’t exactly sleep until morning.

Yet, despite the aches in his muscles, he felt nothing but happiness.

The arm around Woohyun’s waist tightened, pulling him back against a warm, bare chest. He felt a nose poke around at his neck, sniffing gently before a kiss was pressed to his ear.

His husband was awake too. Woohyun turned around in his arms and buried his face against his husband’s chest.

Sunggyu chuckled at his antics. “Good morning, Woohyunnie,” he said, pleasantly.

He really must be happy. The older wasn’t a morning person. Oh, the things sex did to a person.

Woohyun raised his head a little to peck his lips and smile at him. “Morning, Gyugyu,” he responded.

Sunggyu made a face at the nickname. “And you ruined the mood.”

He tried to move away but Woohyun had already firmly wrapped his arms around his waist, making sure he stayed locked in place. The older immediately gave up struggling.

“Did you want morning sexy times too?” Woohyun teased.

Sunggyu huffed, but his cheeks were pink, indicating his answer. “Never mind that. It’s late anyway. And I’m hungry.”

As if it heard him, his stomach rumbled. Woohyun laughed, poking the slightly chubby stomach.

“We should get up then.”

“Okay.”

But, he didn’t move.

“Sunggyu.”

“Five more minutes?”

Woohyun laughed again and acquiesced, also happy about the morning cuddle. Sunggyu’s skin was warm against his and if they didn’t have an entire day planned for sightseeing, he would have gladly stayed in his husband’s arms all day, not letting go.

Another rumble sounded out, this time, from the younger’s stomach. The older laughed and pulled away from him.

“Alright, time to get ready,” he stated as he got up.

Woohyun’s eyes ran over the faint red lines on the older’s back as he stretched and he reached out to caress one of them.

“Sorry about this,” he said, but not really feeling sorry. It had been a long time since he had seen any of his marks on Sunggyu’s skin.

The older grinned at him. “You can make it up to me tonight,” he said, before winking, saucily. “I’m gonna go shower. Want to join me?”

“If I join you, we’ll starve to death.”

“Good point.”

“I’ll check on the kids while you’re in there.”

So while Sunggyu was in the shower, Woohyun called Dongwoo and spoke to Minji for a little bit. When Sunggyu was done, Woohyun gave him the phone so he could take his turn in the shower and his husband could talk to their daughter. The older put the phone on speaker so he could get dressed.

Minji seemed to be doing better, even talking about how her uncle Dongwoo and Uncle Howon were going to take them to the park to play after lunch.

By the time Sunggyu hung up, Woohyun had already finished showering and getting dressed. The older took a good minute or so just admiring his husband’s handsome features, the way his hair falls over his forehead, the sharp but cute nose, and the sexy naturally pouty lips.

Woohyun noticed him staring and grinned. “Like what you see?” he teased.

“Always,” he replied, effectively making Woohyun blush.

Sunggyu was, by no means, a greasy man. That job fell on his husband. But, he did have his moments and a blushing Woohyun was always something he looked forward to.

 

+++++++

 

The two babysitters and their charges spent about an hour at the park that afternoon. Accompanied by Howon, Minji ran around with other kids, playing on the swings and slides, while Dongwoo watched Jaehwan as he played in the sandbox with a few other toddlers.

On the way home, Jaehwan was slumped in Dongwoo’s arms, fast asleep. The hour at the park had exhausted him. At least they wouldn’t have any trouble with putting him down for his nap.

While Dongwoo took care of the toddler, Howon was dragged into the living room where Minji asked to play tea party with him. Complying with the 8-year old’s wishes, he allowed her to stick a plastic tiara on his head and sat cross-legged in front of a small pink, Disney princess-themed table.

He watched in amusement as a serious-looking Minji carefully arranged small plastic cups and plates along with fake, plastic cookies and donuts, and a pink, plastic teapot. Then, she placed a teddy bear on the chair on Howon’s right side and her stuffed dog Coco to his left.

For the next hour or so, he played tea party with the little girl. He held out his cup when she asked if he wanted more tea, held out his plate so she could give him plastic cookies, and held conversations with the two stuffed animals on either side of him.

From his spot near the staircase, Dongwoo smiled as he secretly took a photo and sent it to Sunggyu and Woohyun. Then, he went into the kitchen to prepare them real snacks for their tea party.

“Uncle Howon?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Are you and Uncle Dino going to have a baby?”

Howon paused, mid-sip of his pretend tea to stare at Minji, wondering where she got the idea from.

The little girl continued pouring tea into all the empty cups. “Uncle Dino said that he wants a baby like me. But, I’m not a baby, though. I’m a big girl. Jaehwan is a baby.”

Howon smiled at the innocent statement. “Well… do you want us to have a baby?”

Minji nodded. “If you get a big girl like me, I’ll have someone to play with. If you get a baby like Jaehwan, he’ll have someone to play with.”

Her logic was simple. Yet, Howon was still quite lost. “What would you like us to have?” he asked.

She smiled at him. “What would you like?” she asked back.

Howon pursed his lips in concentration. “I don’t know. I… I don’t even know if I want a baby.”

“You don’t like babies, Uncle Howon?”

“It’s not like that…”

“Don’t you like me and Jaehwan?”

“I do, it’s just that…”

“I like you, Uncle Howon. And Jaehwan does too, even though he can’t talk much yet. But, he gave you his spoon this morning, so that means he likes you.”

Howon blinked at that, not sure why being given a spoon meant that the toddler liked him. But, he would take the 8-year-old’s words for it.  

“If you have a baby, it will make Uncle Dino happy,” continued Minji, returning to pouring imaginary tea and placing plastic foods on all the plates. “And maybe you will be happy too. Appa says that he and Daddy were really happy when he got me and Jaehwan.”

The older man sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll be a good father like your Appa and Daddy,” he admitted.

Minji beamed at him. “If I didn’t already have my Appa and Daddy, I wouldn’t mind having you as a Daddy too, Uncle Howon.” She reached out and patted his arm with her little hands. “But, if you’re not sure, you can practice on me and Jaehwan! We’ll be really good babies to you!”

Howon stared at the little girl who was still smiling, adoringly at him. He felt something stir in his chest, a little warmth and… longing.

But, before he could determine what it was that he was feeling, Dongwoo announced his presence.

“I have snacks!” the older exclaimed, bounding over with a tray of cookies, sliced fruit, and a pitcher of orange juice.

Howon watched as Minji jumped up from her spot, excitedly and allowed Dongwoo to serve her the snacks. He watched as she playfully fed the other dancer and was even surprised when she held out a fork with a sliced piece of strawberry for him.

Dongwoo flashed him an encouraging a look so he opened his mouth and allowed the little girl to feed him.

Seeing her clap her hands happily at that simple gesture made the warmth in his chest spread.

 

+++++++

 

Since they woke up quite late that day, Sunggyu and Woohyun decided to skip the Seongeup Folk Village from their original plan, opting to visit later when they returned (because they will definitely be returning with the kids next time).

Instead, they went ahead to visit the Yeomiji Botanical Garden. It was every nature lover’s paradise!

They went into the flower garden greenhouse first. As it was spring, the flowers were in full bloom; it was a gorgeous sight. They had never seen so much color in one place before. Sunggyu inwardly smiled whenever Woohyun would bend down to smell a couple before taking photos of the beautiful blooms.

Then, they went into the cactus greenhouse and Sunggyu had to restrain his husband from poking the pointy needled plants.

“Are you trying to make yourself bleed?!” he scolded, pulling the younger away from another giant cactus.

Woohyun winked at him. “You can kiss and make it better,” he flirted.

Sunggyu swore that if he didn’t love him, he would have pushed him towards one of those giant needled plants.

Then, they went into the aquatic plant garden, where Sunggyu was really tempted to push Woohyun into the pool of aquatic plants for grabbing his butt when no one was looking. But, he restrained when the younger made it up to him with a soft peck on the cheek.

They then went out into the outdoor gardens and strolled underneath the flowering trees. Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The younger beamed and swung their conjoined hands together as he pointed at their surroundings and took photos with one hand.

“Do you remember when we first started dating, I would give you flowers?” Sunggyu suddenly asked the younger.

Woohyun made a face at him. “I’m still confused about that. I’m not a girl, you know! My feelings don’t get stirred by mere flowers.”

“Oh, really?” Sunggyu smirked at him. “Then, why did you put them in vases every time I gave you a new bouquet?”

It delighted the older to see the younger blush and stammer to reply, “B-Because! It would be a waste! A-And you gave them to me! It would have been rude!”

“You said you liked them.”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings!”

“Hmmm… why were some of them pressed into your books, though?”

Woohyun’s blush deepened. It appeared that he wasn’t aware that Sunggyu found some of his books lying around one day and he happened upon the pressed blooms. That was the main reason he kept giving Woohyun flowers while they were dating.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember the last time he gave Woohyun flowers. Was it before they got married or after?

“I wish I could pluck one of these and give it to you,” he said before the younger could think of an answer. “But, don’t worry. As soon as we get back to Seoul, I’ll get you flowers again.”

“Yah! Don’t make fun of me!”

Sunggyu laughed as Woohyun began to pout. “I’m not!” Stopping in his tracks, he pulled the younger against his chest. “I gave you flowers to show that I cared about you. I’ll start giving you flowers again to remind you that I love you.”

If Woohyun was red before, now he was a tomato. “S-Stop being greasy! That’s my job!”

Sunggyu laughed. “Cute,” he simply said before kissing the younger’s nose. “Now, let’s go back in. I want to go up to the observation deck.”

They spent about three hours at the Botanical Garden, and by the time they finished exploring the entire place, the couple was famished. They decided to have a late lunch at one of the nearby restaurants before they burned it all off again walking to the Cheonjeyeon Falls and Seonimgyo Bridge.

They were greeted by giant Dol Hareubang statues – grandfather statues - at the entrance to the Falls.

“Hey, Gyu, are these your friends?” Woohyun teased as he took a photo.

“Yah!” Sunggyu pouted as Woohyun dragged him to the statues and insisted he took photos of him beside his “friends”. Sunggyu almost left him there.

Needless to say, the waterfalls were gorgeous. The water was a bright crystal blue and the air surrounding it was refreshing. There were many tourists around, so the couple took their time and simply observed the beautiful sight for now.

“Gyu, it’s so beautiful here,” Woohyun mused, as he watched the water trickling down into the pool. “I never thought I’d see something so amazing.”

“We have the YaDong couple to thank for that,” agreed Sunggyu.

Woohyun beamed at him. “Thank you for convincing me to take this vacation. I’m really having a lot of fun and…” He bit his lip. “I didn’t realize exactly how much I missed you until I suddenly had you to myself for two days.” He grinned, sheepishly. “I guess I’m a little selfish when it comes to you.”

“You’re not the only one. I missed you too and I’m happy I had you all to myself,” said Sunggyu, wrapping an arm around the younger.

Woohyun’s head fell onto his shoulder and they continued to watch the waterfalls some time, simply savoring the peaceful churn of the water and the light touch of the cool breeze against their skin.

After taking a few photos, they proceeded to Seonimgyo Bridge, marveling at the seven beautiful nymphs carved onto its side. They climbed up into the Cheonjeru, Korean traditional towers where they found the painting telling the story behind the bridge and the nymphs as well as the Fountain of Five Blessings.

Woohyun’s eyes lit up at the sight of the fountain. “They say we can pray for luck if we throw coins into the bag,” he told Sunggyu, already fishing for coins in his pocket. “Let’s pray for the best marriage and an amazing life for our kids!”

Who was Sunggyu to deny him the simple wish?

After wandering around some more, they bought some mini Dol Hareubang figurines as souvenirs and gifts for their friends.

The sun was already starting to set by the time they finished, so they took a taxi to the Ara Olle Night Market, their final destination. Woohyun had read about the market’s homemade goods and wanted to bring some back to Seoul.

Sunggyu could never stop his husband when he was in shopping-mode, so he simply let him loose, standing by with his wallet ready because of course, Woohyun would insist that he paid for everything. Not that Sunggyu wasn’t willing to do so anyway, but he liked to pretend to complain about it.

By the time the night market was close to its end, Sunggyu’s hands were loaded with bags that contained a variety of goods: jars of jams, paper bags filled with breads and rice cakes, packets of dried fruits and snacks, beaded accessories, cute leather headbands for Minji, and adorable little woven hats for Jaehwan.

They returned to the hotel with more things than they left with that morning, and Woohyun wasted no time in making sure he packed them. Sunggyu simply watched, munching on the bought rice cakes because Woohyun didn’t like it when he interfered with packing.

When he was done, he turned to the older still munching on the rice cakes. “You know you need real food,” he stated, wrinkling his nose.

Sunggyu shrugged and stuffed the rest into his mouth. “We can order room service.”

So, they did and rented a movie as well.

Finally feeling the fatigue and exhaustion of the day, the couple opted to just cuddle against the bed’s headboard, Woohyun settled in between Sunggyu’s legs, as they watched the movie. They were tired, but surprisingly, not tired enough to sleep quite yet.

Soon though, Woohyun found his attention drifting from the movie to his husband’s hands settled on his stomach. He started playing with the fingers, intertwining and untwining his fingers through them. Behind him, Sunggyu chuckled.

“What are you doing, jagiya?” he whispered in Woohyun’s ear, making him shiver a bit.

“Have I ever told you that you have pretty hands?” the younger asked, still preoccupied with the slender limbs, the skin rough and callused from years of writing and plucking on guitar strings. “I’ve always liked your hands. They’re my favorite part of you.”

“Last time, you said my lips were your favorite part of me,” Sunggyu laughed.

“I guess all of you is my favorite part of you.”

Woohyun grinned at Sunggyu’s blush and leaned his head back to kiss him. His older husband immediately responded, nipping at his plump lips, gently before pulling away.

“We’re missing the movie,” he complained, but his eyes were still on Woohyun’s lips.

“Do you want the movie or me?”

“But, I paid for it!”

“Hmph, fine.” Woohyun settled back against his chest and turned his attention back to the T.V.

Not even five minutes later, he felt lips ghosting against his neck and the younger smirked.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie?” he taunted, unable to suppress a shiver when his husband nipped lightly at his ear.

The next thing he knew, his back was against the bed and Sunggyu hovered over him with a mischievous smirk. “I change my mind,” he said.

Woohyun grinned before rolling them over and straddling him, catching the older by surprise. He leaned down to catch Sunggyu’s lips with his, kissing him passionately and with everything he had. He missed him. He really, really, really missed him. And he would be a fool not take this chance and show him exactly how much.

“I love you,” he whispered against the thin lips. “I really, really, really love you.”

“I know,” replied Sunggyu with just as much affection. “I love you too.”

 

+++++++

 

The rest of Howon and Dongwoo’s day went much smoother than the day before. There was a minor incident where Minji and Jaehwan were drawing and the toddler had managed to cover his entire hands in silver colored pens. Dongwoo had to scrub his hands clean while Jaehwan screamed and cried.

But, aside from that, it went smoothly. They made sure not to give in when Minji tried to beg them for ice cream before dinner (she really had that sad puppy look down that Howon almost caved). They remembered to watch Jaehwan during dinner to see when he had stopped eating so they could take away his plate before he would throw the food. And they distracted Minji so much that she wasn’t thinking of her fathers being away. After dinner, they watched another children’s film.

Soon, it was the kiddos’ bedtime.

“Uncle Dino, where’s Uncle Howon?” Minji asked, as Dongwoo pulled the blanket over her.

“He’s putting Jaehwan to bed,” he answered. “Why, baby?”

The little girl pursed her lip before saying, “I want him to read me a story… please.”

“Really? Don’t you like Uncle Dino anymore?” Dongwoo joked.

“No, I still like you, Uncle Dino. But, I want Uncle Howon to practice reading to a baby, so that when you have your own baby, he can read to them,” was Minji’s innocent answer.

She had no idea how much this answer warmed up her Uncle’s heart and made him almost cry. The dancer wrapped the little girl in his arms and placed a kiss to her hair.

“Aigoo, our Minji-ah is so nice,” he said, tearing up. “I’ll go get your Uncle Howon, okay?”

To say that Howon was surprised to hear that Minji wanted him to read her a story was an understatement. He had frozen, mouth open, not even acknowledging that Jaehwan was trying to stuff his tiny fist into his uncle’s open mouth.

In a daze, he left the toddler in Dongwoo’s arms and went to Minji’s room.

It took Dongwoo about twenty minutes to get Jaehwan to sleep, the little boy was still hyper from his long nap that afternoon. After taking a page from his husband’s book and dancing the little boy to exhaustion, Jaehwan was finally asleep, cutely tucked under his blanket.

He went to check on Howon and Minji and the sight that greeted him made him smile.

Howon was sitting up on the small bed, reading aloud from a book in front of him, and a sleeping Minji tucked into his side. He looked up when he noticed Dongwoo at the doorway. Gently, he pried himself from the little girl’s hold, covered her with her blanket, and hesitantly placed a kiss to her hair.

Quietly, he turned the lights off and turned the night light on before closing the door.

While Dongwoo got ready for slumber, Howon sat on the bed with a contemplative look on his face. The older paid him no mind since whenever his husband was thinking deeply about something, he didn’t pay much attention to anything else. It wasn’t until Dongwoo got under the sheets beside him that the younger stirred from his thoughts.

“Hyung and Woohyun are coming back tomorrow,” he stated.

“Hmm? Yeah, they are.” Dongwoo made himself comfortable.

“Woo… I still don’t know if I want kids.”

The older sighed, not really surprised anymore. He had accepted it. But… he also hoped that the younger would have changed his mind after their weekend with the Kim-Nam kids.

“But… if you want… we can start volunteering for that orphanage where Minji and Jaehwan are from… maybe teach a few classes?” the younger proposed, hesitantly.

Dongwoo froze. Did his ears deceive him? Was Howon actually… offering to try?

His confusion and shock must have shown since Howon chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Maybe… Minji is right,” he stated, smiling affectionately at the older. “Maybe… I just need some practice? Before we dive into the real thing, maybe I just need to practice.”

“Y-You mean you…” Dongwoo stuttered, still in disbelief at the younger’s proposal.

“Yeah… I’d like to try… If it’s okay with… oomf.”

Howon couldn’t finish his sentence as Dongwoo had already pounced on him, silencing him with a kiss and whispering, “Thank you” over and over again.

The younger wondered if maybe he should have given this a try a bit sooner if it meant seeing the love of his life this happy.

 

+++++++

 

All their luggage was packed. The room was tidied up to the best of their abilities. Tickets and other important documents were double-checked.

Sunggyu stood in the middle of the hotel room, tiny but sharp eyes sweeping over the area, making sure they didn’t leave anything.

“Bathroom’s clear, jagiya,” said Woohyun as he came out of the bathroom.

From his spot, Sunggyu sighed and gestured for the younger to come closer to him. When he was right in front of him, the older took his hands in his and smiled.

“Thank you, Woohyun.”

Woohyun tilted his head to the side in confusion. “For what?”

“For this. For spending the weekend with me. For making me happy.”

The younger blushed. “Thank you, as well. This weekend… was amazing. I’ll never forget it.”

Sunggyu pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Woohyun mumbled against his neck.

The older pulled away a little to look at his younger husband’s handsome face. “I feel like the luckiest man on earth. I have a good-looking husband and great kids. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Me too.” Woohyun leaned in to kiss him, gently before pulling away with a wide smile. “Shall we head out now? Jeju is fun, but I can't wait to go back to Seoul.”

Sunggyu nodded, returning the smile. “Yes, let’s go home.”

After all, the saying is true: Home is where the heart is.

 

+++++++

 

Minji ran up to the window, sighed in disappointment, and walked back to her spot in front of the television. After a commercial break from her show, she ran back to the window, let out a sigh again, and went back to her spot.

Dongwoo and Howon had been watching her do this for the past hour. Sunggyu and Woohyun were coming back that afternoon and the little girl had been antsy, checking outside for her fathers’ arrival constantly.

Meanwhile, Jaehwan was in his playpen, building blocks with Howon. The two were stacking up the plastic blocks into towers; Howon’s was already way above Jaehwan’s head. The mischievous little boy would then topple the blocks over so they had to start over again. Howon didn’t seem to mind, though.

Dongwoo watched them with warmth and affection, seeing his husband finally at ease with the little boy. He couldn’t believe that it was only two days ago that the younger could barely approach Jaehwan. Now, they were playing together.

“Daddy! Appa!” Minji squealed from the window, breaking Dongwoo’s thought. He looked up to see her jumping up and down, waving outside. “Uncle Dino! Daddy and Appa are home!”

She then ran to the door and Dongwoo followed suit. He watched as Minji ran towards the taxi where Woohyun and Sunggyu were taking out their bags.

“Minji!” Woohyun exclaimed, holding his arms open for his little girl to jump into them. “Appa missed you so much!”

He released her so she could jump into Sunggyu’s arms too, who immediately peppered her face with kisses.

Dongwoo approached them with a grin and a wave. “Welcome home you two! Fun weekend?” He winked for good measure.

Woohyun laughed with a slight blush. “It was great, Dongwoo-hyung, thank you.”

He helped Sunggyu with the bags, as Woohyun was already being dragged by an excited little 8-year-old towards the front door, chattering about her weekend with her Uncles.

The two older men found Woohyun cuddling Jaehwan and showering him with kisses while Minji danced around him, Howon looking on from the side with a smile.

As Woohyun opened their luggage to take out souvenirs and presents for them, Dongwoo heard Sunggyu ask Howon how the weekend went and if they had any problems.

“It was great, hyung,” the younger answered, sincerely. “Really great, we had a lot of fun.”

“Thank you for doing this for us, Howon,” said Sunggyu.

“No, hyung, thank you,” the younger answered.

From the corner of his eye, Dongwoo watched as Howon smiled, sheepishly at the confused older man.

“You were right… with what you said before,” he continued.

“Um… what did I say?” Sunggyu asked.

But, before Howon could answer, Minji ran up to him to show him the teddy bear her fathers had gotten her.

“Uncle Howon, isn’t she pretty?” she asked, beaming excitedly.

Howon nodded, asking her what she was planning on naming it. Beside the younger man, Sunggyu still looked confused, but Dongwoo could see how happy he was at Howon interacting with Minji. It was such a rare sight that the older dancer almost cried.

And when they left for home that afternoon, they had made a promise to the other couple that they would babysit again if they were needed. This time, it was Howon who offered.

 

+++++++

 

“Welcome home, babe,” Sunggyu whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s waist, backhugging him as they watched their children play with their new teddy bears.

Woohyun chuckled. “It’s good to be back.” He turned around in Sunggyu’s arms. “You know… now that we’re back… we might get busy again.”

His lips were pursed in sudden worry.

Sunggyu kissed that pout away. “Hey, it’s okay if we’ll be busy, we’ll find time, I promise. And this time, we don’t have to leave the kids or go all the way to Jeju. If there was anything I learned on that trip with you is that it doesn’t matter where we are. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” He pecked his lips again. “So, don’t worry too much, okay?”

Smiling, Woohyun nodded and turned back around to continue watching their children.

No matter where they were or what they were doing, as long as it was with each other and with Minji and Jaehwan, every moment was just as precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope that was okay. It felt like I focused more on YaDong than WooGyu in this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Until the next one, chingus!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I initially thought about having MyungYeol do the babysitting. As with all my stories, they took a different turn, and it ended up being YaDong. I really wanted to explore this aspect of adoption and parenthood. And... I also wanted to challenge myself with writing more... intimate... scenes. Don't expect full-blown smut though, that's the one thing I just can't do.  
> 'Til the next one, chingus!


End file.
